Lost and Found
by gothlyssa
Summary: Rose has carried on with her life ever since her parting with the Doctor. But this doesn't mean shes happy. She blocks people out. She rarely leaves her work at Torchwood. When the Doctor stumbles into her universe again, will she still be the same Rose?
1. Chapter 1

Rose sighed as she placed the hot, steaming mug of coffee she held in her hands, onto the desk in front of her.

She was yet again, sat in her office, and crouched over piles of paperwork and a laptop. Not exactly her idea of fun.

But this was her life. This was how Torchwood worked her…and she had to say, she could think of much more boring things for her to be doing, than researching aliens.

_She could be working at another shop. _

The corners of her mouth twitched slightly, and slowly, her thoughts drifted to the Doctor and the last time she had seen him…

A year ago…god, it had been a year ago. It felt like a lifetime. The adventures she had been on…the things she had seen…

She shook her head, wiping her mind of all thoughts.

_No, she had gotten on with her life. This was how it was now._

She could sense someone watching her, and she glanced up from a piece of paper to meet the worried looking eyes of her secretary, Jennie.

"Are you all right, Miss Tyler?"

Rose inwardly sighed.

"Its Rose, Jennie. Please, call me Rose."

Her secretary gave a small, nervous smiled and nodded, then walked over to Rose's desk, only to dump another load of paper on it. Rose stared at the bundles all over her desk and held her head in her hands.

"Erm, Rose?"

"Yes Jennie?" asked Rose, not looking up.

"Jack asked if you could meet him in his office soon."

"Well, you can tell Jack that I am very sorry, but on account of all the paperwork I have to read, sign, investigate and type up on my laptop, I will not be able to make it. Maybe not even for the next decade."

Jennie tittered slightly, and then shook her head.

"Jack said that you would say that…He says he has something important he wishes to discuss with you, and it cannot wait."

Rose rubbed her temples and nodded, her silent reply telling her secretary that she would go.

Jennie shuffled out of the large office into the one next door, and after she had gone, Rose stood and smoothed out the wrinkles in her black skirt and suit.

"I'm never going to finish this lot off." She muttered to herself, peering at the cluttered desk, before walking out of her office door.

Her heels made clicking noises as she walked down the corridors and occasionally she would get a respected nod from someone she knew or had worked with before.

She paused as she reached a certain door and looked up at the sign on it.

_Captain Jack Harkness_

She smiled at the sign and made her way in without knocking, forcing the man who sat in the chair behind his desk to whirl round.

They both locked gazes and Jack instantly stood and embraced Rose.

"You ok?" he whispered into her ear, in his charming American accent.

Rose laughed and pushed him away.

"Of course I am. You asked me that yesterday as well."

She didn't look into Jack's eyes and he could tell she was lying.

"That's because you don't look ok."

His eyes skimmed over her form. She stood before him in a black suit, with a white shirt, her hair tied back, but her delicate frame definitely thinner. She looked paler as well, he noted.

"I'm fine." She reassured, smiling at him now. A smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Jack knew he wasn't going to find out the source of her problems today, so he sighed and sat down in his chair, motioning for Rose to sit down opposite him.

She accepted, and they both looked at each other for a while.

"There's been a rumour up North…" Jack started.

"A rumour?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, a rumour. Truth is, we need someone of your expertise at the moment to go and check it out, Rose. Everyone else is busy elsewhere…"

"Jack," Rose warned, "I have a hell of a load of paperwork at the moment…you know that-"

"Paperwork that I am quite happy to take over for the time being." Interrupted Jack, flashing his boyish grin at her.

Rose shrugged.

"I don't know Jack…"

"Come on Rose…you know more about this kinda stuff than most of the staff here. You'll only be gone a few days, I promise."

"Mickey will-"

"Oh, who gives a stuff what he thinks? Its what you want Rose. You'll get a pay rise as well."

This made Rose raise her eyebrows further.

"You sure?" she asked, definitely tempted.

"Yes. Very."

"Um…all right, I guess. When will I have to go?"

"Tomorrow. That all right with you?"

Rose couldn't help but feel surprised at this. She would have to leave so soon…oh well...

"Yeh. That's fine."

"Good!"

Jack stood and yet again embraced Rose. She sighed into his shoulder and he pulled away from her, holding her out at arms length.

"Have something for dinner tonight, Rose."

Rose frowned at his stern gaze.

"I always eat-"

"No you don't. Mickey told me."

Rose rolled her eyes. Trust Mickey to spread everything she did in her life to all the people she knew. Anyway, she wasn't always hungry, and sometimes she was too busy. She could barely manage a coffee these days…

_A coffee…_

Damn. She had left her coffee on her desk. It was probably cold now. She turned away from Jack and walked towards the door. His voice broke her thoughts as she reached the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rose. I'll get a private jet to take you to the place. Can you be here by six in the morning?"

Rose peered over her shoulder.

"Sure."

She strode out of the doorway, leaving Jack to worriedly watch her retreating back.

"Oh! By the way Rose!" he piped up from behind her, "Take the rest of the day off. I'll get Jennie to bring me the files on your desk."

Rose smiled slightly and nodded, then carried on walking, this time, heading for the exit of the Torchwood institute.

* * *

Rose didn't know what to do with herself.

She watched people walk past the small coffee shop she was sat in, admiring the masses of shopping bags they all seemed to be carrying.

A sudden thought entered her mind. Christmas was soon.

Instantly she began to worry. It was November and she hadn't bought her parents or Mickey anything.

She put down the coffee she had almost completely drained, and left the shop, occasionally glancing in the window's of interesting shops.Suddenly, as she walked down the pavement beside a card shop, a pain erupted in her head, and she clutched it, bending over slightly.

"Are you all right Miss?" asked an old man, now standing beside her, looking worried.

She swallowed and forced herself to regain a normal composure.

"Yes," she murmured whilst flicking a piece of her hair out of her face, "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

The man still seemed unsure about whether she was telling the truth, but she didn't wait for him to decide this, and walked off in the direction of the flat her and Mickey now shared.

After what seemed like ages, she came to see the building she lived in, and fumbled for the keys, before feeling a cool hand on her shoulder. She looked up.Mickey stood to the side of her, his dark eyes flickering over her.

He gently prised the keys from her hands and opened the door, granting them access to their comfortable home.

Rose knew questions would follow so she made her way into the lounge, where she sat on the sofa, giving a content smile, before feeling the sofa shift as Mickey sat beside her.

"Why are you back from work so early?"

Rose rubbed her temples, the pain now becoming a dull throb.

"Jack gave me the day off."

Mickey looked suspicious.

"You're going away again, aren't you?" he sighed, looking slightly angry.

Rose bit her lip.

"Yeh. I'm sorry Mickey. I didn't want to go, but Jack promised me a pay rise and to take my paperwork off me."

"But you're always going away Rose! Your parents and I never get any time to see you anymore! You know what I think you should do? I think you should-"

"…Quit Torchwood and gain control of my life again, blah, blah, blah." Interrupted Rose, quoting what was usually said at the end of one of Mickey's rants.

Mickey cupped her face, forcing her to look around at him.

"Please don't go." He whined. Rose pushed his hands away and stood up, looking out of the window, refusing to let him see her face.

"I have to go Mickey. Torchwood needs me."

"Torchwood always needs you!" replied Mickey angrily, standing up as well.

Rose didn't bother to turn and look at him.

"As I said before…I'm sorry."

The cold tone of her voice chilled Mickey and he frowned in confusion at her.

"Are you all right Rose?" he asked her quietly.

She turned to face him, her eyes giving no insight into what she was thinking.

"You know, that's the fourth time someone has asked me that today." She laughed. A mocking laugh. Humourless.

"It makes me wonder…when is anybody ever going to _stop_ worrying about me...?" she carried on, turning to look out of the window again.

Mickey was unsure about what to say. Her words had struck him as bitter, so, deciding it was better to leave her alone for a while, he left the flat, ready to come back later when she was in a better mood.

The front door slammed shut and Rose made her way into the kitchen looking through the cupboards for an aspirin.

_God, what an awful headache._

* * *

The Doctor chuckled slightly as Martha tripped over a bunch of wires in the control room of the TARDIS.

He missed Rose more than anybody could imagine, but Martha kept him occupied, kept his thoughts away from Rose. Martha scowled at his amused expression and then brightened as her thoughts drifted to something else. She walked over to the Doctor, and leant against the railing.

"Where to next?"

The Doctor grinned at her eagerness to go somewhere new, and ruffled his hair slightly.

"Hmmm…. that's a hard one that is. We could always visit Yurgturd, but believe me, the welcome I got from the people there was definitely not very nice…on the other hand we could…"

"Lets go to London. I want to quickly visit my family." Interrupted Martha.

The Doctor tried not to let his disappointment show, but nodded, and fiddled with a few buttons and knobs, making the TARDIS move slightly. He knew it was important for Martha to regularly see her relatives. They easily got worried about her.

The TARDIS suddenly shifted and he grinned again, clutching hold of the railing, and motioning for Martha to do the same.

In a fast moment, the TARDIS began to travel, and he could feel time soaring through his body. The rush of years passing him by, the way the stars and planets moved for him to pass through. The feeling of being a Time Lord.

But then, the TARDIS did something unexpected.

It started to shake and the lights flickered, and Martha and the Doctor were flung back as it tossed and turned.

The Doctor stood shakily, and frowned, then turned and held his hand out to Martha who took it and stood up.

"What's happening?" she asked, hesitantly.

"I…I don't know." Said the Doctor uncertainly. "Maybe there's a storm…"

He rushed over to the side of the TARDIS and began to flick levers and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at a few things.

The TARDIS began to shake even more, and Martha gasped as she was yet again flung to the floor. The Doctor was frantic now.

"Its…its never done anything like this before. Hopefully it'll be over soon." He said, flashing that trademark idiotic grin of his at Martha, who smiled right back.

Soon enough, the TARDIS calmed down and stopped, and the Doctor rushed to the door, and flung it open. London. He sighed contently. They had gotten there. But what was wrong with the TARDIS?

He frowned slightly and took a few steps outside, looking around. Then he spotted something that made him freeze.

Posters of Roses's dad. Pete. But Rose's dad was dead…the only time he had seen something like this had been when…

He paled, and his shoulders drooped.

_No, it wasn't possible…_

Martha peered out from the TARDIS entrance and smiled happily, walking outside.

"Well, at least we got here." She said.

The Doctor turned to face her.

"This isn't your world Martha."

She frowned at him.

"Of course it is. Look around you. This is London."

"No…this is a parallel dimension of your world. A world, which I thought it was impossible to get to…" he said.

Martha still looked confused.

"This is Rose's world." He added, muttering under his breath, his eyes lighting up as he looked around.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay, this is my first Doctor Who fic, so please, go easy on me, lol. Anyway, I have no clue as to how long its gonna be or take to write. I have chapter 2 and 3 already written, so hopefully, if I get enough reviews, I'll update in a day or so. So, please, feel free to review, ideas for the story plot are welcome as well. See ya!

x X x** gothlyssa** x X x


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey had come home very late that night, as far as Rose could gather. The light streamed through the gap in the curtains, causing Rose to squint slightly. Mickey snored whilst she got out of bed and slowly got dressed, packing her small suitcase, and practically walking out of the door in a matter of moments. She was used to this by now, and it didn't bother her at having to get up so early.

She took a taxi to the Torchwood headquarters, knowing it would be silly to take her car there and leave it in the car park, then met Jack outside in the private field, beside his jet.

He smiled warmly at her and pulled her inside his jet, forcing her to sit in a comfy looking seat beside a window.

"There you go! Do you like it? It should be quite a nice trip today. I want you to relax, ok? Take your well deserved time out." He said.

Rose sighed.

"Jack, this better not be one of those ideas you've tried to make happen before. If those rumours are false and you sent me there just so I would get away from the office you will be in serious-"

Jack looked shocked.

"No, Rose! Of course not. I'm pretty sure these accusations need investigating."

"How come I don't believe you?" she asked accusingly, then made to get up, before Jack pushed her down again.

"Jack-" she warned, eyebrows raised. But Jack pouted.

"Rose…please go there. You're the best." he pleaded.

"…All right." She finally answered, knowing there wasn't much point resisting in this sort of situation. Jack grinned and stood, making Rose inwardly feel the urge to smack him for being so childish.

"See ya when you get back."

"Yeh."

He moved out of the jet, and on the way out, whispered something to the pilot.

"Keep an eye on her please."

"Sure." Replied the pilot, nodding.

Jack watched as the pilot got into the jet and it disappeared into the distance.

Sighing, he turned back to Torchwood, only to be almost run over by his secretary, Sarah. She ran towards him in her suit, hair flying out behind her, an urgent expression on her face.

"Jack! Jack!"

He almost laughed at her. What could be _this _important to send the usually quiet Sarah into a frenzy?

"It's the Doctor, Jack! He's in your office!"

She stopped in front of him, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath back.

Jack froze.

_No, she had to be lying…_

Instead of asking her anything, he dashed towards his office, and burst into it, almost collapsing when he saw the man in front of him, alongside a girl.

The man grinned and held out his hand.

"Hey Jack, its been a while."

Jack stared at the hand before taking it, and shaking it. He weakly smiled at the Doctor.

"Its really you…but...how?"

The Doctor shrugged and frowned.

"To be honest, I really don't know. The TARDIS obviously found a small gap into this universe…a gap I had overseen before…its pretty unusual."

Jack nodded and chuckled.

"Well," he said, "Its good to see you again."

The Doctor smiled at Jack's face.

"Same." He said, then he turned and beckoned over the brunette girl, "This is Martha. She's...travelling with me."

Jack turned to the girl and flashed a grin at her.

"Pleased to meet you."

"And you." She replied politely.

The Doctor looked pleased, but then turned back to Jack.

"I suppose you know what else I'd like to do while I'm here…" he said.

Jack shrugged.

"Travel on a Double Decker bus? Eat a sandwich? …See Rose?" he asked.

The Doctor's eyes lightened at the last part.

"Rose? Is she here? How is she?" he asked urgently, stepping forward. Jack ran a hand through his hair and the Doctor's face fell.

"Oh God…she isn't…?" he trailed off, his eyes darkening.

"She's fine, Doctor. In fact, lets sit down."

The Doctor and Martha slowly sat down, as did Jack.

"Tell me everything that's happened." The Doctor finally spoke up.

"Ok, let me think of where to begin…. oh yeah! Well, after your last visit with Rose on the beach, she recovered…kind of well…in a way…"

"In a way?" queried the Doctor, eyebrows raised.

"Yes," carried on Jack. "In a way. She went back to university and got some levels and degrees. She could have used them, but I offered her a job, here at Torchwood. Obviously, she accepted. And she's worked here ever since."

"But…" probed the Doctor, sensing something was coming.

"But…she's been a bit strange. She's lived with Mickey in a flat for a few months, but she's so…absorbed in her work. Her family rarely see her anymore. She hardly eats, and I know, because she's gotten so much thinner. Believe me Doctor, I have tried to get her to take time off, but she refuses. Every time. Something's changed about her, but she won't talk to anyone…"

The Doctor felt couldn't help but tense up when Mickey was concerned, but listened to Jack with a hunger for more information. A million questions were buzzing around in his head. But there was just one he needed a definite answer to. He slowly stood up, Martha following his actions.

"Where is she? I want to see her."

Jack sighed and shook his head.

"She's gone for a few days to investigate some rumours up North about alien sightings. Actually, I didn't think that they sounded truthful, but she deserved a break…"

The Doctor looked frustrated, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_His Rose. His Rose had changed…and he hadn't been there to see why._

"Okay," he said after thinking, "I'll see her when she gets back…until then, do you mind if I see Jackie and Pete?"

Jack nodded.

"Sure, their address is on Roses desk. Her office is down the corridor."

The Doctor nodded and turned to Martha.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a moment." He said, before marching out into the hallway and down it…

His jacket rustled behind him, and he stopped in front of a large looking office door, with the name Rose Tyler engraved on the front in capital letters. He felt so much happiness in that moment, that he felt like he was the stars and the planets themselves. But then there was the dampening emotion of her not being there to feed his curiosity…

_Rose…he could see her again…soon._

Smiling slightly, he made his way into her office and looked around.

The laptop was off, and her desk was full of papers. Curious, he glanced at a stapled stack and flicked through it.

_Gabrielle May-Seemed almost eccentric on her 'supposed' sighting of seeing the slitheen in her house. Was given a full interview, and Torchwood investigated this, but to no avail. The woman was determined as 'over stressed' and 'delusional' before being subscribed to some drugs by Torchwood's hospital. _

He chuckled, and mused over Torchwood having a hospital. The woman's photo sat below the statement, looking strange amidst all the writing. Knowing that he had drifted off what he had oriiginally come here to do, he tried to figure out which part of the desk he should examine first to find the address of her parents.

His eyes widened as he looked at a small photo beside her laptop.

Rose and Mickey held hands and were smiling at each other, Rose was wearing a suit and Mickey wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. Although she was smiling, it didnt quite reach her eyes... He gritted his teeth. He really did miss her. It was hard to think that it had been a few months ago since he had lost her, whilst it had been a year for Rose. A year that he had missed out on. Where she had gotten on with her life.

In a moment the Doctor realised something. He was jealous.

Shaking his head, he resumed his search and finally found a small card on her desk with every address and number of everyone she knew enlisted on it. He tucked it into one of his many pockets and walked back to Jack's office, finding Jack and Martha smiling and talking with each other.

"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" he asked, leaning on the doorway.

Jack and Martha immediately turned round, and both looked guilty. The Doctor wanted to laugh so badly at their faces.

"Its all right, its all right." He said, smiling at both of them. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. But Martha, I think its best if you stay here while I visit Rose's parents. Jack, you willing to look after her?"

Jack brightened and grinned.

"Sure am, Doc. I'll show her around the place."

Martha looked embarrassed, but nodded eagerly.

"Good," said the Doctor, clapping his hands together, "Then its settled. I'll be back in a few hours."

He left the office before either of them could utter a goodbye.

* * *

Jackie sat in the kitchen, stirring a mug of coffee, absorbed in her own thoughts when a short knock at the door woke her up._She had heard that knock before…_

Frowning and wondering who this could possibly be this early in the morning, she walked towards the front door in her pink dressing gown.

_Oh…what if it was Rose?_

She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. She hadn't seen Rose in ages, but still, she hastened her pace, and unlatched the door, allowing her to see who was on the other side.

"Oh." she just about managed to whisper, as she stared at the man in front of her, who was grinning like a lunatic.

The Doctor… 

"Hey Jackie. Bet you weren't expecting to see me here."

He moved forward into the house and looked around.

"Nice place." He commented. "Pete home?"

Jackie stood, hardly believing her eyes and ears.

"Um…thanks…and no, he isn't in at the moment…"

The Doctor nodded, and in one fast moment Jackie squealed and grabbed him into a tight hug.

"You're back…wow…you're really back…" she muttered, crushing the Doctor under her colossal grip.

He was extremely surprised at this and only just about managed to choke out a reply.

"Yeh…yes I am, Jackie. Now, could-you please let-go-of-me. I'm starting to suffocate."

Jackie spurred into action at this, and let go of him, grabbing him and pulling him into the kitchen to follow her. He sat down opposite her.

"Before you ask how I got here, I don't know. I thought it was impossible, but hey, it turns out the impossible is possible in certain circumstances."

This made Jackie give a flicker of a smile.

"And," he carried on, "I guess it's obvious I want to know how Rose had been doing…"

He looked at her in a hopeful way, but she shook her head.

"I…I don't know Doctor."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I…" Jackie sighed, "I haven't seen Rose in months."

The Doctor evidently looked shocked, and he leant back in his chair, averting his gaze to the floor.

"Why haven't you seen her in so long?"

"She's always busy. Work and things like that. To tell the truth, I don't even think Mickey sees much of her anymore, and he lives with her for gods sake."

The Doctor felt himself tense yet again at the name of Mickey, but shrugged it off.

He sighed. He really didn't know what else to say. It was obvious that Rose was becoming a loner.

"Jackie, I know it's been a short conversation, but I really have to go now, because-"

Jackie stood, and glared at him.

"You're not going anywhere. How do I know you won't disappear again? Rose will never get to see you…you might be able to help her…"

She crossed her arms as the Doctor stood.

"Jackie," he said gently, "I really can't wait until I see her again. There hasn't been a day when I haven't thought about Rose and how much I miss her. Not a day when I wished that she was still travelling with me. To hear her voice, her laugh…to see her face…just one more time. Its…"

The Doctor searched for the word to use, but gave up and Jackie suddenly realised how hard it had been on him as well. She moved forward and hugged him again.

"I don't care about that TARDIS thing of yours, you're staying here tonight. I have a few extra rooms in this house."

"Ah…well, you see, there's another girl with me now. Martha…is it possible for her to stay as well? If not I better stay in the TARDIS."

The Doctor flinched, as though expecting a slap from Jackie any minute now, but she didn't look phased at all.

"It must have gotten lonely." She stated, looking at him.

"It was hard for me to have another …assistant. After Rose. Martha…kept my mind off it." he admitted, eyes shadowing over. Jackie stared at him for a few moments, her eyes filled with pity, then nodded understandingly.

"You and Martha can stay here. You _will_ stay here."

The Doctor couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by her gaze…he had seen Darleks and Cybermen, but nothing could meet Rose's mother's stare. He nodded and quickly made his way out, before popping his head round the front door.

"Cheerio!" he blurted in a merry tone with a small grin before heading towards Torchwood again.

Jackie stared after him, shaking her head with disbelief.

_Honestly_, she thought, _what a strange man. Human... Alien... Thing…_

But she couldn't help but smile at him.

For a second, she thought about ringing Rose and telling her. But she knew that would be a mistake. She wasn't sure how Rose could take it, and besides, it was the Doctor's choice on how or when he met up with her.

She just hoped that it was possible he could help change her back to the normal, lovable, friendly and kind Rose, she used to know as her daughter.

No, she didn't _hope._ She prayed.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Wow! Thanks all you reviewers, you inspired me, lol. And here you go, more stuff for you to read, not to the best of my ability, but hey, hopefully it'll be all right. Anywayz, as before, please review, or at least, I hope you review. Doesnt take much time ya'know, and also, I hope you liked it. Next chappie will be up whenever I feel like it...Which should be soon. : )

x X x **gothlyssa **x X x


End file.
